icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2018-19 WSHL season
This is the 2018-19 Western States Hockey League season. This is the league's 25th season. Membership Changes *During the 2018 off season the Casper Coyotes sold and renamed while staying in the same arena. The would be renamed the Casper Bobcats. *The West Sound Warriors folded and were replaced by the West Sound Admirals. *The Superior Roughriders and the Springfield Express both folded quietly during the off-season. *The Idaho IceCats suspended operations on June 14th due to declining attendance,the resignation of head coach John Olver stepping down to pursue other interests in hockey, and ownership burn-out after nine years. *The Colorado Jr. Eagles announced on June 6, 2018 that they would be moving to Greeley, Colorado and would be renamed the Northern Colorado Eagles. The team would end up in the Midwest Division when the divisions were made but ended up back in the Mountain Division when the schedule was made *The Steamboat Wranglers of the Rocky Mountain Junior Hockey League joined the WSHL in May of 2018 as rumors of that league's demise get louder. teh RMJHL would finally fold on May 22, 2018. *The Phoenix Knights withdrew from the league in July of 2018 after their head coach left to become an assistant coach for the Maine Black Bears of NCAA Division I Hockey East. The team was unable to find a new head coach in time to recruit for the 2018-19 season and subsequently withdrew.https://www.phoenixknightshockey.com/news_article/show/936903 *After originally being announced as a stand alone league, the teams that had joined the Western Provinces Hockey Association formed the Provincial Division of the WSHL (Cold Lake Wings, Edson Aeros, Hinton Wildcats, and Meadow Lake Mustangs) That league had also announced two additional teams, the Maskwacis Attack and the Slave Lake Dragons, both of which appeared to have folded prior to the schedule being released in mid-August. *The Tahoe Icemen filed for domancy on September 10, 2018 reportedly due to issues with the ice making plant at their arena.http://www.wshl.org/news/tahoe-ice-men-applied-for-dormancy-for-the-2018-20 Teams Withdrew after schedule written Standings Midwest Division Mountain Division Western Division Northwest Division Provinces Division Thorne Cup Playoffs Due to the change in size of a couple of divisions and the addition of a new division, the format is yet to be determined The 2019 Thorne Cup Finals will be held in Ogden, Utah hosted by the Ogden Mustangs. Division Quarterfinals Midwest Division *Dallas Snipers defeated Wichita Jr. Thunder 2 games to none Western Division *Ontario Avalanche defeated Valencia Flyers 2 games to none Division Semifinals Midwest Division *El Paso Rhinos defeated Dallas Snipers 2 games to none *Oklahoma City Blazers defeated Northern Colorado Eagles 2 games to 1 Mountain Division *Utah Outliers defeated Casper Bobcats 2 games to none *Ogden Mustangs defeated Steamboat Wranglers 2 games to none Western Division *Long Beach Bombers defeated Ontario Avalanche 2 games to none *Fresno Monsters defeated San Diego Sabers 2 games to none Northwest Division *Bellingham Blazers defeated Southern Oregon Spartans 2 games to none Provinces Division *Edson Aeros defeated Cold Lake Wings 2 games to none *Hinton Wildcats defeated Meadow Lake Mustangs 2 games to 1 Division Finals Midwest Division *El Paso Rhinos defeated Oklahoma City Blazers 2 games to none Mountain Division *Ogden Mustangs defeated Utah Outliers 2 games to 1 Western Division *Long Beach Bombers defeated Fresno Monsters 2 games to 1 Northwest Division *Bellingham Blazers defeated Seattle Totems 2 games to 1 Provinces Division *Edson Aeros defeated Hinton Wildcats 2 games to none Thorne Cup The five division champions and the host team (Ogden Mustangs) (or the highest remaining seed in the division finals if the host team wins their division) qualify for the Thorne Cup. Qualifying Teams seed in parenthesis *Host/Mountain Division Champions: Ogden Mustangs (#1) *Midwest Divison Champions: El Paso Rhinos (#4) *Western Divsion Champions: Long Beach Bombers (#3) *Northwest Division Champions: Bellingham Blazers (#5) *Provinces Division Champions: Edson Aeros (#2) *Highest seeded Division Final loser (since Ogden won division): Oklahoma City Blazers (#6) Format The teams are put into two tiers. Tier I is made up of seeds 1,3, and 5 while Tier II is made up of seeds 2,4, and 6. The teams from one tier plays the three teams from the other tier. They are put in one overall standings table with the top four teams advancing to the semifinals. Schedule/Results April 9 *El Paso Rhinos defeated Bellingham Blazers 6-0 *Edson Aeros defeated Long Beach Bombers 6-1 *Ogden Mustangs defeated Oklahoma City Blazers 4-2 April 10 *Oklahoma City Blazers defeated Bellingham Blazers 6-4 *El Paso Rhinos defeated Long Beach Bombers 4-2 *Ogden Mustangs defeated Edson Aeros 4-1 April 11 *Oklahoma City Blazers defeated Long Beach Bombers 6-1 *Edson Aeros defeated Bellingham Blazers 6-1 *El Paso Rhinos defeated Ogden Mustangs 3-2 (ot) Round Robin Standings Semifinals April 12 *El Paso Rhinos defeated Oklahoma City Blazers 7-2 *Ogden Mustangs defeated Edson Aeros 7-0 Final April 13 *El Paso Rhinos defeated Ogden Mustangs 2-0 References Category:2019 in hockey Category:WSHL seasons